1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to pump devices and more particularly, to pump devices utilizing a bellow mechanism for operating a pump device.
2. State of the Art
The personal and beauty care markets utilize a wide variety of different pump mechanisms and devices for delivering fluid-based products to a user. The pump devices include traditional pumps using ball valves or flap valves. Unique pump devices are also being developed to increase aesthetic value of the pump device or to provide new or improved functionality to the pump device or overall product package.
Typically, pumps or pump devices are connected to a bottle or other container holding a product. The product may be a fluid or a fluid mixed with solids or gases. The pump is used to deliver the product from the container to a user. In some instances, the container is a bottle and in other instances, the container may be a bag, a pouch, or a tube. In any event, it is often desirable that the pump evacuate most of the product from the container.
While many different pump devices exist, the desire for new pump devices to improve aesthetics or functionality or to reduce costs associated with producing and assembling the pumps, exists. Therefore, it may be desirable to develop new pump devices having fewer parts which are capable of meeting the desired specifications and requirements for delivering particular products.